Whovian Prompts
by whovianwrites
Summary: You tell me what you want me to write about. Send me your prompts about Doctor Who characters either on here or via tumblr (same username as on here) and I will write a one-shot/drabble about the prompts. Each chapter has its own rating stated at the start but I've rated this as T overall.
1. River & Master (Rating: T)

**Prompt from tumblr user villain-lover**

**Characters: River Song, Master**

**Rating: T (mentions of sex, implied sex and one swear word)**

**Genre: Angst**

At times, it was hard for River to be the wife of a time traveller. It had been months since she had last seen the Doctor and quite frankly, she was bored. Perhaps that was why she was currently up on a bar dancing wildly to Lady Gaga's Paparazzi. Or it might have been down to the hypervodka she'd just downed.

The song ended and River was greeted with applause and wolf whistling. In particular, one man seemed to have really enjoyed it. He cheered loudly as he made his way closer to the bar. River began to topple and the man reached out to grab her before she fell off the bar. She looked at the man and began to giggle.

"That was quite a show you put on," he drawled as he set her on her feet. "How about a little private dance for me?"

Feeling reckless, River responded with, "Buy me a drink first."

The man readily agreed and over the course of the next couple of hours, he actually bought River several more drinks and very few for himself. The man was fairly quiet and didn't reveal much about himself apart from his name which he said was Harry. River, on the other hand, as a result of her drunken state, was very chatty as she told Harry her life story and how currently she was feeling a little low as her husband hadn't visited her for a while. A small part of her found it weird that the drinks were affecting her like this as she could normally handle alcohol. That was quickly forgotten as she just wanted to have fun tonight.

Harry leant over and whispered in River's ear, "So, you going to dance for me now?"

River nodded mutely as she began to follow Harry out of the bar. She was pretty drunk but not so drunk that she wouldn't remember this night.

Harry turned back as he said, "Oh wait. Do you have anywhere we can go for this private dance? Unless you want to do it here?" He gestured around the bar where a few customers remained.

"That's a bit kinky seeing as we've only just met." River babbled. "And besides, you want it to be 'private.' It's not really private here, is it? Mind you, it might liven up the place. I've seen more excitement in a Sontaran spaceship. Although if you're going to keep calling it a private dance or something else soppy, I might have to reconsider. You're a grown man; just use the term sex."

"Is that what you want?" He asked quietly as his eyes flashed with something unreadable. "You want to have sex with me?"

River nodded again as she sobered slightly. In that moment, she was too focused on the thought of having sex with this relative stranger to think of her husband.

"Well, you're going to have to be a good girl to get what you want."

River raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

"You didn't answer my first question and for that you will be punished."

_Oh, it's like that, is it? _River thought. _Well, two can play at that game._

"I'm sorry, sir," River said demurely, "Would you mind repeating what you asked me?"

Harry looked at River, pleased she was willing to play along. "I asked if you had somewhere we could go to, as you so succinctly put it, have sex."

"I'm staying in the hotel next door."

"That's not answering my question," he snarled even though he was heading towards the hotel.

"Yes, sir, I do have somewhere we can go."

"Enough of this 'sir.' You will call me 'Master'."

"Yes, Master," River hesitated slightly and she hoped he wouldn't notice or at least think it was part of her act.

"Right then, well that's rule one," As Harry said this, River had to hide a smile as she thought of another rule one. "I have other ground rules." Harry continued as he lead them both into the hotel lobby.

River woke a few hours later in her hotel room as the sun began to rise. Harry was sat on the edge of the bed pulling his shoes on. River watched him silently for a while. She knew this was going to be a one-off after all she was married. It was strange that she had only just took that in consideration but then it was also slightly strange to realise that the Doctor wouldn't really mind she'd slept with another man. After all, it was hard to keep track of their wibbly-wobbly relationship at the best of times even with her journal.

Harry stood up and then spotted River watching him. He smiled ruefully as he made his way out of the room.

"Don't I least get your name? I mean, I remember telling you lots of stuff about me last night."

"Harry," he said evasively.

"Your full name," River asserted.

"Harold Saxon," he smirked in a slightly ominous manner as he left the room.

_Shit_, River groaned as she buried her face in the pillow. She knew that name and it wasn't just because she'd read it in a history book.


	2. Whouffle proposal (Rating: K plus)

**A prompt from MeMeDoTa who wants a whouffle marriage proposal. **

**Characters: Clara, The Eleventh Doctor**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**AU; set after the Day of the Doctor (no major spoilers)**

The Doctor had been planning to propose to his impossible girl for ages but there were always aliens to defeat, monsters to scare away and dangers to prevent. Standing by the console, the Doctor thought back to his latest thwarted plan. It had taken him ages to find a planet or timezone that was free from trouble and eventually decided on Ancient Mespotamia. But then that trip was put on hold when they came face to face with two of his previous regenerations. He scowled slightly as he remembered the way his last body had kissed Clara's hand. Clara entered the room. She could guess well enough why he was pulling that face and began to chuckle quietly. The Doctor looked up at the sound of her laugh.

"You're still thinking about that?" Clara asked as she made her way over to the Doctor.

"No," he replied unconvincingly.

"It was just a little kiss." she responded as she held out her hand. The Doctor took it and kissed it lovingly.

"One kiss on the hand. You and I have done so much more than that," Clara said.

The Doctor began to blush as he hissed, "Clara!"

"What? There's no need to be shy; we're the only ones here."

The Doctor grinned sheepishly and gathered Clara into his arms.

"I can't believe you're jealous of yourself," Clara said as she pulled slightly away to look him in the eye. "He's you and you're him. I love _all_ of you. Although I do have a slight preference for this current form. My Doctor."

The Doctor smiled much more widely and then kissed Clara deeply. He realised that Clara spoke sense and lengthened the kiss accordingly until they were both dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"So, you like this form? Anything in particular?" The Doctor smirked after he got his breath back.

"Well, it's certainly not the chin," Clara teased.

"Oi!"

"I'll tell you if you buy me those cocktails you promised."

"Certainly. And it was cocktails on the moon, right?" The Doctor said as he began to pilot the Tardis.

Clara stood to the side. She loved watching the Doctor.

"That's odd," the Doctor muttered. "The coordinates have already been set but it's not showing the exact date we're going to land."

Clara remained silent. Unbeknownst to the Doctor, she had programmed the coordinates earlier and hidden the date. So she knew exactly when they were going to the moon. A few minutes later, the Tardis materialised on the moon. The Doctor rubbed his hands excitedly and then reached for Clara's hand.

"The Moon. 34th Century" He said as he led them both out of the Tardis. "With lots of leisure resorts: clubs, restaurants, hotels and casinos. Very commercial and resourceful. You see by now, humans don't just have to holiday on Earth as a result of their fledgling space travel developments."

"Are you sure you've landed at the right time?" Clara asked, hoping he would take the bait.

"Yes. But I'm sure it won't hurt to double check."

Clara smiled as she followed the Doctor over to a large billboard where the date flashed in bright red letters: Wednesday 29th February 3356.

"There's an Earth tradition about 29th February. Women can propose to men. So, I'm asking you, my love, my Doctor. Will you marry me?"

The Doctor was slightly overcome with shock but still managed to instantly reply with a very enthusiastic "Yes!" He picked up Clara and spun around with her in his arms. He then kissed her several times before setting her back down onto the ground. They smiled at each other widely and were so full of love for each other. With a slight tilt of his head, he gestured towards a bar. A celebration was most definitely in order.

"You know, I was planning to propose to you," the Doctor said as they walked.

"Well, I beat you to it," Clara winked. "Tough luck, Mr Oswald."

"Mr Oswald?" The Doctor said incredulously even though he was still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"You haven't got a surname. And I'm not being Mrs Doctor."

"Hmmm, guess I need a surname then. How about Smith?"

"No."

"Why not? That's the alias I tend to use to get into places."

"It's boring. Of all the possible names you could choose, you choose that one."

"Well, we can decide on names later. For now, we have a engagement to celebrate. Come along, fiancée."


	3. Rose and TenToo Baby Names (Rating: K)

**No one has actually requested this (unless you count myself) but I had this idea of TenToo/The Duplicate 10th Doctor/10.5/Handy/whatever you want to call him trying to convince Rose to call their child... Well, read on to find out ;). For the purposes of this short fic, I'm calling him TenToo even though he would use a different name in Pete's World. However, we do not know what name he will have chosen. I like to think that he has taken Rose's surname though. **

It was getting close to Rose's due date and everything was pretty much ready for the birth. All they needed to do was choose a name for the baby. The choices were narrowed down slightly as they knew they were having a baby boy. Apparently, being part Timelord had meant that TenToo could tell the gender of their baby from the moment Rose announced she was pregnant. Rose was sceptical until they had had confirmation from the hospital.

Rose thought it would have been nice to name their baby after one of the Doctor's male companions but TenToo disagreed; it would have been too painful. They had eventually compromised and decided to have one companion's name as the baby's middle name. Now, all they had to do was decide on a first name.

"How about Alonso?" TenToo asked hopefully.

"No."

"Aw, come on. It's a great name."

"No," Rose repeated.

"I'd be able to say 'allons-y Alonso' every day. You know how much I'd enjoy saying that."

"Yes and that's exactly why I'm saying we're not calling our baby that."

"You didn't have a problem with the name when I told you that I wanted to say that phrase."

"Yes, well we're weren't talking about our child at the time. Besides, if you remember, I was trying to tell you that my mum was still on the Tardis."

TenToo chuckled as he remembered Jackie thinking she'd been kidnapped. He edged closer to Rose and asked quietly, "Does that mean you weren't listening to what I said then?"

"I heard you," Rose said defensively.

"I don't think you did," he teased. "And because of that I think I should have the deciding vote and I declare our baby's name shall be Alonso Jack Tyler."

Rose had to admit that the name did sound good but she wasn't going to tell her husband that, yet.

"Well?" TenToo awaited her approval. He could see that she was smiling slightly and assumed that he had won.

"I suppose we could write 'Alonso' down on the maybe list," Rose said nonchalantly.

TenToo cheered.

"Now, hang on, Mister. We're only at the start of the alphabet. There's plenty more names to get through," Rose said as she picked the book of baby names up from the coffee table and began to flick through it.

"Did you know that on the planet Mitatraxia 'a' is the last letter of the alphabet?"

"Well, we're on Earth." Rose said as she turned a page in the book. "Hey, how about Arthur?"

"Arthur?" TenToo raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Rose looked up. "It's a good name for a horse. Isn't it good enough for our baby?"

"Arthur is a very fine name. But I still prefer Alonso."

Rose sighed. He just wasn't going to give up, was he? "Fine. I _might_ be persuaded that Baby Tyler is going to be called Alonso but only if you go get me a cup of tea, some chips and banana ice cream."

She had never seen him move so fast. He had jumped up without a word and went into the kitchen, all the time with a grin on his face. Rose reclined back on the sofa and rubbed her belly. She contemplated the baby's name. _Alonso, _she thought, _it just sounds right. _As she waited for TenToo to return, she wondered what else she could request from her husband before she told him that she agreed with his name choice.


	4. Twelve, River and Clara (Rating: K plus)

**A Guest reviewer wanted 12/Clara and 12/River and I decided to combine the two into one prompt. It took me ages to write this one and I think that's because we haven't seen much of Twelve so we don't know what he's going to be like as the Doctor. *Shameless plug coming up* I have written a short story featuring 12 and Clara before called _Same Software, Different Face_ if you want to take a look at that so I thought I'd write this one a little differently. This one follows on directly from the end of The Time of the Doctor and is slightly AU in that River meets Clara before Name of the Doctor (from River's point of view/timeline).**

"Stay calm. Just one question. Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?"

_Stay calm! _Clara thought incredulously. _We're crashing and the Doctor seems to have lost his memory. _She was panicking and she was sure that it showed on her face. She took a deep breath and moved towards the console. _Please be nice to me, _she pleaded silently to the Tardis, _I just want to help the Doctor. _A button flashed on the console and Clara assumed that she was supposed to press it so she did. Another button began flashing but it was too far away for her to reach.

"See that flashing purple button?" She gestured to the Doctor who was standing closer to it. "Press it."

He peered down at the console. "Oh yes. What does it do?"

"I don't know. Just press it."

"But it could do untold damage like create a paradox or delete the Earth. You know, some cultures such as the Strengatis of the planet Feryuu believe purple to be the colour of danger."

Clara smiled wryly. It appeared that he hadn't lost all of his 'Doctorness'. "It's going to stop us from crashing." _I hope._

"Oh, OK."

"Well, press the button then!"

"Yes, of course." The Doctor slammed his hand onto the purple button.

Nothing happened. The Doctor looked at Clara as if to ask what to do next. Clara let out an exasperated sigh, _God, he's hard work. _She looked down at the console hoping to find a clue as to what to do. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a woman appeared in the Tardis. Clara recognised her as Professor River Song but this was her before Vastra's conference call that would lead them to Trenzalore for the first time.

"Hello, Sweetie," River said as she fiddled with her vortex manipulator. "See that purple button was a good addition to the Tardis. You can summon me whenever you want with it."

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor stormed over to River with something like rage in his eyes. His Scottish burr seemed to have got more pronounced with his anger.

"Ah," River said softly. It hurt slightly to hear that rough voice which didn't belong to her floppy haired, bowtie wearing Doctor. It hurt even more to hear him ask who she was. But when she looked up at him, she sort of realised what had happened. "I'll explain later. But first let's get the Old Girl sorted, we appear to be crashing."

The Doctor wanted to carry on yelling at her but was slightly stunned that she had called the ship 'Old Girl.' That name seemed awfully familiar to him. So he remained quiet as he watched River head towards the console.

River was pushing buttons and moving levers now. Even though she wasn't taking much notice of the girl standing by her, she was still able to talk to Clara briefly.

"He's just regenerated, hasn't he?"

Clara nodded. She was unsure of what she should say and do.

"Yeah, regeneration's a tricky business. He could be like this for up to 15 hours."

"We can help him get through it." Clara had finally found her voice.

"You don't seem that fazed by all this," River observed as she continued piloting the Tardis. "You must have been travelling with him for quite some time."

"A while, yeah," Clara responded, slightly guardedly as she wondered how much she should reveal. "I know all about him. It's just that at the moment, he can't remember who he is."

"Interesting." River muttered, more to herself.

The Tardis finally stabilised. The Doctor was impressed that someone could fly his ship almost as well as himself. In fact, he'd go so far to say that this curly haired woman, whoever she was, was better than him.

Without a warning, he exclaimed, "These blasted kidneys. They're the wrong colour," and began to walk distractedly away from the others while muttering to himself.

"I better go after him." River looked at Clara apologetically. "He barely knows himself never mind the way round this ship." She turned to leave the console room and then paused. "Although, come to think of it, I haven't seen this desktop before."

"Want me to help you find him?" Clara couldn't help feeling a little bit smug. "The corridors can get a little confusing."

"Lead the way."

_Time to get the Doctor back, _they both thought as they left the console room.


	5. Eleven and Amy (Rating: K plus)

**Two reviewers, time and space and Truebluetardis, have asked for an Eleven/Amy story so here you go: a sort-of drabble. I'd just like to say that I may not be keen on the pairings or characters you send as prompts but I'll still have a go at writing them even if I find them hard to write about. Keep your prompts coming in - you don't just have to mention the characters, you can also tell me something you'd like to see happen to them.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Set after Cold Blood (S5, E9)**

The Doctor remembers; Amy doesn't, can't, won't remember. And it's all because of that crack in the wall that's plaguing the Doctor wherever he goes. Something's not right with the universe and as much as he'd like to investigate, Amy needs him even if she doesn't realise it herself. It's futile trying to talk about Rory. To Amy, he doesn't exist and never has. So, the Doctor carries on as normal. He's good at pretending everything's fine; he's had centuries of practice.

They continue travelling across the universe. It's a distraction for them both. There's always something new to discover, something to see over and over again, a quest to complete. It has become a habit for the Doctor to ask Amy what she wants to do the following day as they relax in the Tardis library following that day's adventure. Whatever she says, he agrees to. After all, he has all of time and space available at the press of a button or a flick of a lever. Plus, he wants to do whatever makes Amy happy. The universe may be wrong but at least he can try to make things right for one person: his Amelia Pond.


	6. Sarah-Jane, K-9: chocolate (Rating: K)

**I was bored, ok? So, I looked at the Whoniverse Random Pairing Generator and this came up. Obviously, as a romantic pairing it's so wrong but it's a really good friendship pairing and I thought I'd write a little drabble about them. Feel free to suggest your own prompts for the next chapter :).**

It was a regular habit when she was home alone to make herself a cup of tea, get a big bar of chocolate out of the fridge and head upstairs to the attic. Once there, Sarah-Jane would speak to K-9. She would spend hours sitting there and sometimes her tea would go cold or her chocolate bar would remain uneaten. She would talk about all her memories of travelling with the Doctor and although K-9 didn't speak much apart from the occasional 'affirmative, mistress,' Sarah-Jane was comforted by his presence.

One night, K-9 surprised her. Sarah-Jane was talking about the time when the Doctor dropped her off in Aberdeen instead of London and then she heard a strange noise coming from within the attic. It took her a few moments to work out that it was K-9 who had made that noise. It took a few moments more to realise that K-9 was in fact laughing at her. _Well, that's new, _she thought, _I didn't realise robot dogs could do that._


	7. Ten and Rose proposal (Rating: K plus)

**Sorry for the slight delay, real life got in the way. Anyway, this prompt was sent in by MusicKeeper. Hope you enjoy this AU-ish spin on the Tenth Doctor and Rose's relationship. A bit angsty to start with but it does turn into something a bit more fluffy and romantic.**

The Doctor had a plan but the trick was actually going through with it. Several times now, his plan had been thwarted and he laughed at the futility of it all. Here he was, the Oncoming Storm, saviour of the universe, the last of his kind and yet he couldn't even say a few words to the woman he loved. Well, obviously, he was able to use many words when speaking to Rose but they were never the words he really wanted to say to her.

Back on the Impossible Planet, the Doctor had visibly shied away from the prospect of living with Rose for the rest of her life. He realises now he acted rashly but that was partly due to the raw pain he felt about not being able to use his Tardis. Now that the Doctor, Rose and the Tardis are reunited, he knows that he can have the best of both worlds and the thought of settling down doesn't scare him as much as it used to. It's quite humbling. Deep down, he supposes, he has always wanted a family again and he can't think of a better person to have as his family than his pink and yellow human.

The idea of proposing came to him suddenly one night. He could sense the Tardis' approval as the thought formed in his head. The Doctor had been alone for too long and Rose was good for him; no, more than good, she was fantastic and brilliant.

The first time he tried to propose, they were in the console room. He was about to speak when there was an almighty shudder from the Tardis which sent the Doctor and Rose flying across the room. It seemed that the Tardis had issues about the way the Doctor was going about his proposal. He realised belatedly that he didn't have a ring and immediately set the coordinates to get them to an outer space market.

Once at the market, the Doctor trusted Rose enough to wander off by herself so he was able to sneak to a jeweller's stall and buy a ring. After making his purchase, he found Rose again and they explored the rest of the market for a while. He was about to propose for the second time when the Tardis decided to materialise around them.

"She seems to playing up a bit today, doesn't she?" Rose remarked, as she headed down the corridor to put her shopping away.

"Yes," the Doctor said through gritted teeth.

_What is all that about? _He spoke silently to the Tardis. _I thought you were happy for me to propose. You know, this doesn't change anything between us. You have been with me for a long time and will continue to be long after Rose is gone. I have two hearts so there's room in there for you too, Old Girl._

The Tardis beeped slightly indignantly to tell the Doctor that she already knew that. The Doctor looked sheepish as he wondered why the Tardis was preventing him from proposing. He received a long hum in reply which seemed to convey that a proposal should be much more romantic; it's what women expect.

_You soppy old girl_. The Doctor patted the console affectionately.

The third time he tried to propose, he was planning on cooking a romantic meal for the two of them when the Tardis decided she needed to divert power from the kitchen to the console room. The Doctor groaned in frustration. The hums of the Tardis sounded very apologetic. When he was examining the console to see what the problem was, he realised that he was partly to blame as he had inadvertently pressed a wrong switch.

The fourth time he tried to propose, he was entirely to blame. He had kind of freaked Rose out by repeating her name too much. He couldn't help it; he loved to hear himself say her name. It just sounded so right.

The fifth time he tried to propose, he was so nervous that he could only stammer incoherently. For a man that could normally talk nineteen to the dozen, it was difficult for him to even say one word. Rose was very concerned and while he appreciated the attention, the Doctor was more annoyed at himself and his complete lack control over his nerves. He managed to pass off his bizarre behaviour as a reaction to finding a piece of pear in his dessert.

The sixth time he tried to propose, he was interrupted by an Arcturan invasion. By now, the Doctor was getting very exasperated. Did the universe not want him and Rose to be together? He decided that next time he tried to propose would be his last and after that he would just give up trying. He could love Rose without making anything official.

The seventh time, the Doctor was feeling hopeful. After all, seven is considered to be a lucky number. It was Rose's turn to pick where they went and she chose Barcelona, the planet not the city. They had been there before not long after he regenerated but it was well worth another trip. The Doctor had been racking his brain thinking of a romantic way to propose. In the end, he decided that just being in a place that was special to them was enough. He had found a secluded spot and was currently talking to Rose about his feelings for her. He was probably babbling a bit; partly due to nerves and partly because he was playing for time as he searched in his voluminous pockets for the ring box. He pulled it out of his pocket with a triumphant yell which slightly startled Rose until she spotted what was in his hand. He looked into Rose's eyes and noticed they reflected his feelings.

The Doctor opened the ring box and asked, "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Rose responded as she placed the ring on her finger.

The Doctor lifted her up, spun her around and kissed her on the lips.

When Rose had got her breath back and was back on the ground, she said, "You're going to have to ask me again, you know?"

"What?"

"It's a tradition on Earth for you to ask permission from my parents before you ask me."

"Since when have you been so hung up on tradition?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows but at a look from Rose, he corrected himself. "OK, OK, I'll speak to your mum next time we're back on Earth. And then I'll ask you again."

Rose kissed him on his cheek. He took her hand and they began walking down the street.

"We're in no rush to speak to your mum, are we?"

"No, you don't have to take me home yet."

"Good. I mean, nice as Jackie is, I need some time to prepare myself before I speak to her. She could slap me, again."

Rose chuckled.

"I'm serious. I can still feel the mark where she slapped me last time," he shuddered slightly at the memory.

They continued walking in a companionable silence for a while.

"Rose Tyler-" the Doctor started.

"You've already done that bit," Rose teased.

Unperturbed, the Doctor continued, thinking back to their first date, "Rose Tyler, do you want some chips?"

They both smiled widely as they started the next part of their lives together.

**Author's Note: Now that you've read this, I can explain what I meant by saying it was AU-ish. This could have happened; we don't know what went on in the Tardis when the cameras weren't rolling, so to speak. Plus, this is set before Army of Ghosts/Doomsday and I'm sort of implying here (I hope) that that would be the next time the Doctor and Rose see Jackie. The Doctor would have spoken to Jackie about their engagement plans but obviously didn't get a chance due to the events in that episode. And we all know what happens after that (sob). I hope this makes sense; I just felt an explanation was needed.**


	8. Ten and Rose: The Bet (Rating: K)

A cute little piece inspired by the following exchange during the Tooth and Claw episode:

_Rose: Bet you five quid I can make her say it _[i.e. make Queen Victoria say 'we are not amused']

_Ten: If I was a gambling man, it would be an abuse of my privilege as a traveller in time._

_Rose: Ten quid?_

_Ten: Done._

* * *

The Doctor and Rose continued to chortle about the Royal Family being werewolves as they made their way into the Tardis. They stopped laughing eventually when the Tardis made her way into the vortex.

"Do you think Queen Victoria was serious about banishing you from the country?" Rose asked.

"Well," the Doctor replied. "Who knows? It's not the first time a monarch has exiled me. Ooh, let's see, that takes my total of banishments up to 837. Not bad for a 900 year old Timelord."

"Not bad!" Rose exclaimed. "That's nearly one a year."

The Doctor ruffled his hair sheepishly. "When you put it like that, it does seem like a lot. I don't get why they do it."

"Clearly, it's because you do something to upset them."

"Oi! You can talk, Rose Tyler! It was probably your fault because you were the one trying to get Her Majesty to say," The Doctor put on a posh voice as he mimicked the queen, "'We are not amused'."

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me, you owe me a tenner. Cough up."

"Ah. Well you see, I don't carry money. I usually just use the psychic paper to get what I want." he said as he edged closer to Rose. "I'll have to pay you with a kiss instead."


	9. Whouffle relationship snapshot (T)

**No prompt again; just an idea I had. This features the Eleventh Doctor and Clara in an established relationship. Rated T just to be safe because of the ending. Oh, and there are no spoilers so this scene can be placed wherever you like.**

The Doctor was currently travelling with two loves of his lives: his perfect impossible girl, Clara, and his wonderful ship. He was also a very lucky man because his loves both realised that he needed to divide his time between the two. Currently, he was busy 'fixing' the Tardis. Well, he called it fixing but really the Tardis was in perfect condition, apart from the broken Chameleon Circuit, and the Doctor just liked to stroke and fiddle with her buttons.

He had been with the Tardis for a few hours and was contemplating checking up on Clara. He was a bit reluctant, though, because he knew she was in the kitchen presumably making one of her soufflés. The soufflés were a bit of a sore point between the couple. The Doctor tried to be a supportive boyfriend and dutifully tried each and every one. He thought he had managed to lie convincingly about the taste of the soufflés but his face told a different story. This made Clara even more determined to make the perfect soufflé. The Doctor told her that she didn't need to impress him but she still wouldn't stop making them. Quite frankly, by now, the Doctor was getting sick of the sight of soufflés.

He was broken from his reverie by a shout of "Doctor" from his companion and lover. He groaned inwardly. It did not sound like Clara was in trouble so her shout could only mean that another soufflé was ready to eat. The Doctor sighed as he stretched his lanky body and made his way slowly into the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he was pleasantly surprised. There was no soufflé in sight. Instead was a wondrous sight that made his knees go weak.

Clara was naked and sitting on the kitchen table, eating a bowl of fish fingers and custard. She had her eyes closed as she sexily sucked a fish finger and the custard dribbled down her chest. The Doctor groaned and Clara sighed.

She opened her eyes and remarked, "Mmmm, I can see why you like this stuff."

"I like it even more now you're covered in it," The Doctor smirked as he kicked the door closed behind him. Time to spend some time fiddling Clara's buttons.


	10. Colourless (Rating: K)

**A very interesting prompt from tumblr user fandoms-are-amazing: a Teen Wolf/Doctor Who/Supernatural AU where everything is colourless until someone meets their soulmate. This reminds me of the Disney vinylmation short, Blank, and I'm looking forward to writing it. Naturally, I chose Doctor Who and I hope I can do the prompt justice. Although a pairing wasn't mentioned, I've chosen to write about the Ninth Doctor and Rose. Bear with me, I haven't seen many Ninth Doctor episodes (such a bad whovian :P) but I thought it would be a good idea to use this prompt as an exploration of the Doctor's feelings following the Time War, as described in The Day of the Doctor, and how he changed when he met Rose. **

After the Time War, everything lost its colour. He didn't notice what he was looking at. He didn't care what he wore so he chose the darkest possible clothes. Even his name had lost its colour. How could he call himself the Doctor now after seeing Gallifrey fall? He was supposed to be a saviour but his people had died. Part of him realised that on that day, the last day of the Time War, there was nothing he could do; he couldn't be a Doctor that day. A smaller part of him hoped and believed that there was some slight chance they had survived. Every time he tried to focus on that thought, the Tardis appeared to take it away. He assumed she did that because it wouldn't do well to dwell on something he couldn't change. But dwell he did. For one hundred years of his life, he remained in the Zero Room of the Tardis contemplating what had happened on Gallifrey. He was the last of the Timelords and that was a pretty bleak future.

Eventually, he came out of his stupor. He had come to the conclusion, with a little prodding from the Tardis, that he could be the Doctor again. Gallifrey may be gone but there were billions of other planets out there that needed to be saved. He randomly set the controls; still not looking or caring what he did. He glanced occasionally at the monitor and saw nothing but grey. The Tardis had locked onto Earth, 2005, and this didn't even provoke a reaction from the Doctor despite the fact he had an immense fondness for the planet having spent years living there. When he arrived on a busy street in London, everyone was running wildly from the scene. Through his eyes, he couldn't work out who was running from whom. They were all the same to him; grey, bland, dull.

And then he saw her. Suddenly, his world was filled with pink and yellow. As he stood watching her, he was impressed that she wasn't running away like the others. Instead, she was talking to an Auton like it was a human. The Doctor's sight was assaulted by the colour crimson, the colour of affection, the colour of courage...the colour of danger. Sensing the risk, he immediately moved to save her. He took hold of her hand and said, "Run." She was so trusting, so compassionate, so willing, so pink and yellow. He tried to focus on the matter at hand but he was distracted by the thought of losing this colourful and wonderful person so soon after meeting her. She truly was a Rose among a forest of grey and the Doctor vowed to himself that he would keep her safe from the Autons even if he never saw her again after this night.

After the Auton invasion had been sorted, the Doctor accepted, without a word, that Rose wouldn't come with him. In truth, he was slightly heartbroken. He had just completed the dematerialisation sequence when he came to a snap decision. _No, I can't do it, _he thought as he programmed the Tardis to return a few seconds after he had left, _I can't just leave her like that. _After all, she had brought colour back into his life so, at the very least, he owed her a trip or two in the Tardis.


	11. Little girl with blue wings (Rating: K)

**This is another prompt from fandoms-are-amazing: 'A little girl who is born with midnight blue fluffy wings.' There were no characters specified so I thought I'd choose to write about Martha and the Doctor just to show that I don't mind which characters I write about and also that I'm happy to write about ships or just friendship stories. Keep your prompts coming in; I'd be happy to write them.**

Being stuck in 1969 was beginning to take its toll on both of them. It sucked knowing why they were stuck and knowing they couldn't do a thing. It was even more frustrating now that they'd managed to find Billy. They'd assumed that as soon as they'd spoken to him, the Tardis would be able to pick them up. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The Doctor and Martha had remained in 1969 for a further two weeks and counting.

One night, following a particularly busy day working at the shop, which on the plus side earned her a huge tip, Martha suggested that they should go out the following night. The Doctor immediately agreed. Even after fiddling with it with his sonic screwdriver, the little black and white television in their flat still refused to show anything other than repeats of Sesame Street and it was getting rather trying, never mind boring. So, they decided to visit a local nightclub.

It was almost dawn by the time they arrived back at the flat following their night out. It had been a brilliant night full of laughter, drinking and dancing. The highlight had been when the Doctor decided to start a conga but no one joined in. Nevertheless, the Doctor continued to conga on his own for well over 20 minutes while Martha sat on a stool laughing hysterically.

They were still chuckling about that as they reached their door. Silence fell as they took in the sight in front of them. The Doctor blinked a few times to see if it was an hallucination; after all, it was the 1960s and there were one or two 'special brownies' being passed around at that club. He glanced sideways at Martha and noticed that she was staring at the same spot. _I can't be imagining it then, _the Doctor thought. It was highly unusual for two people to be experiencing the same hallucinations. Martha looked at the Doctor with her mouth hanging slightly open; she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. On the porch was a sleeping little girl. But, that wasn't the most surprising thing. The little girl had midnight blue wings sprouting from her back. The Doctor and Martha stepped forward but both were a little wary of touching the girl. Firstly, they didn't want to wake her as she looked so peaceful. Secondly, there was something alien, unusual and strange about her.

"Doctor, could that little girl be the Tardis?" Martha asked tentatively as they studied the girl.

"Don't be ridiculous," the Doctor snapped, a little harshly. That thought had occurred to him too.

"But her wings are the same colour blue as the Tardis."

"Well, my hair's the same colour as Casanova's. Doesn't mean I am him."

Ever curious, Martha wondered, "It's possible, though, isn't it? I mean, she could be a hologram of the Tardis' consciousness. The Tardis is being hounded by those weeping angels and she sends this as a distress signal or something."

The Doctor looked at Martha; he was impressed. "You make a very good point, Miss Jones. I suppose theoretically that could happen; it's not impossible. But I've never known Tardises do that before. Still first time for everything."

Emboldened, he stepped forward and reached towards the sleeping girl. As he touched her, she exploded silently into atoms and left behind a single, midnight blue feather.

"What was all that about?" Martha asked, nonplussed.

The Doctor shrugged and picked up the feather. He glanced at it briefly, twirled it in his hand and placed it in his pocket. "Ah, the wonder of the universe," he said as he made to open their door, "No matter where you go, you'll always find something you can't explain. And it's meant to be like that. It's a quirk of nature, part of that thing's makeup to be unknown to anyone but itself. Genius. It's the perfect defence mechanism and weapon."

"You could have just said that you didn't know," Martha huffed as she followed him into the flat. She tried to stifle a yawn then glanced at the clock and groaned. "4.30am. I have to be up for work in three hours."

"Oh. Nightcap, then?"

"No, you're alright. I think I'm going to bed. I'll try to get at least a little bit of sleep."

"Aw, go on. Have a small one."

Martha sighed and relented, "OK."

The Doctor turned towards the kitchen cupboard and began preparing their nightcap. He had a smirk on his face. Unbeknownst to Martha, she didn't have to worry about work tomorrow because the Tardis was due to arrive to pick them up before then. That was what the blue feather meant.


	12. The Doctor and embarrassment (Rating: T)

**A prompt from Sgt Numnum who wanted to see the Doctor walking in on something embarrassing. For this one, I've chosen to write about the Tenth Doctor and Donna.**

For the most part, the Doctor enjoyed travelling with Donna. It was so refreshing travelling with someone who treated him like a friend rather than a crush. However, the one thing that really annoyed him was the fact that Donna took so long to get ready in the morning. She took ages, at least three hours which was way more than his other companions had spent. It was ridiculous. One morning, the Doctor had managed to get himself washed and dressed, drink five cups of tea, eat three bananas, reorganise the Shakespeare section of the library, complete a crossword and read the first chapter of an Agatha Christie novel all before Donna even made an appearance. He often thought of asking Donna why she took so long but guessed that it would just lead to him getting a slap or at least a telling off from his companion.

So, he tried to be patient as he waited for Donna. Eventually, though, he reached the end of his tether. The Doctor had found a once in a lifetime opportunity to see the perfect alignment of all planets in the Milky Way and there was only a five hour window to see it. He couldn't go back in time in the Tardis to see it because the temporal energy would disrupt the alignment. Groaning slightly, he made his way towards Donna's room in order to make her get a move on.

As he reached the corridor leading to her room, he could hear music. His acute Timelord senses had worked out that a song was playing quite loudly on the stereo and a female voice, which was clearly Donna's, was singing over the top of the music. He paused outside her door as he listened to the singing. She was actually a pretty good singer and the Doctor edged closer to hear more. The song changed just as he reached Donna's door, which he had just noticed was slightly open. He couldn't help it; he had to peek inside.

Donna was wearing a white towel, and nothing else by the look of it, as she danced around her room to Tom Jones' Sex Bomb. Every time she sang 'sex bomb', she opened her towel to reveal a tantalising glimpse of her nude body. The Doctor blushed furiously. He knew he should probably leave but was slightly worried she'd notice him as he left which would make the situation even more embarrassing than it already was. Donna seemed to be oblivious to her surroundings, and to the gormless looking Doctor standing in her doorway, but she was certainly enjoying putting on a show.

A part of the Doctor wondered if the show was for his benefit seeing as the door was open. Did she want to get caught? Was she an exhibitionist? Did flashing turn her on? He shook his head to clear those thoughts. Right from the start, they had agreed that they would be 'just mates.' It would come to no good if they acted on these scenarios that were now running around his head. As he watched Donna, he realised that her dancing was not provoking the expected reaction in him; his trousers remained a comfortable fit. He breathed a sigh of relief. How could he be thinking of Donna like that? She was his best friend. Still, it was rather entertaining to watch and he couldn't wait to tease her about it, even if it did earn him a slap.

_Who cares about the planetary alignment now when you've just witnessed something like that? _He thought as he left Donna to her performance.


	13. Little girl with blue wings 2 (K plus)

**Tumblr user fandoms-are-amazing started this story and wanted me to continue it (the first paragraph was written by them). This is another and different version of the little girl with midnight blue wings prompt and this time it features the Eleventh Doctor (no particular reason why I chose him. I just did). The kingdom that I mention is just an anagram of Tumblr with an extra 'e' fyi. I seem to have had an influx of prompts and I promise that I will get around to writing them all soon.**

_Once upon a time in a faraway land lived a little girl born with the most extraordinary gift or curse depending on how one sees it. The seven year old princess was born with lush midnight blue fluffy wings with tiny stars dotted on them. Her golden blonde hair matched them nicely. Apart from that Katie was quite a normal girl playing in the fields with the commoners much to her father's displeasure..._

One day, she was playing in the fields when she heard a strange noise. If Katie had to describe the noise, she would have said that it was a cross between a wheeze and a groan. She glanced at the commoners. They were too busy to hear that noise so Katie decided to follow it. She only had to walk a few steps when a loud whoosh sounded and a blue box appeared to fall out of the sky. The commoners turned around at the source of commotion and immediately ran off scared towards the village. Katie remained where she was; she was always a curious little girl.

The door of the blue box opened and out stepped a tall man in a bowtie. He looked around and noticed the little girl staring at his box and himself.

"Hello," he said quietly, not wanting to frighten the little girl.

"Hello." Katie paused as she eyed the blue box critically. "Have you got a permit to be here?"

"I'm sorry?" The man was confused. It was unlike a little girl to come out with such a serious sounding statement.

"This land," Katie puffed herself up regally, as befits a princess, and her blue wings stood out even more proudly. "belongs to my father. It is the property of the King and you should not be here unless you have a permit or are a resident of this kingdom."

"I'm sorry," he repeated again, although this time he sounded more apologetic. "I don't have a permit. But you see, I didn't really plan on being here. This blue box behind me is my ship and, well, she appears to have crash landed here. Wherever here is. Where is here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, er, I don't know what the name of this place is," he replied. "I don't know when I've landed either." He said in an undertone.

"This is the kingdom of Lumbter."

That didn't really help the man. For some reason, he hadn't heard of this kingdom and he knew about an awful lot of kingdoms. He needed a bit more information.

"And where exactly is Lumbter?"

Katie began to back away and yelled, "You must be a spy. Everyone here knows where Lumbter is and we do not disclose the location to anyone else."

The man stifled a giggle. Yet again, this little girl was using formal language that didn't really suit her. Clearly she had picked it up from her father, the King. Speaking of the father, the man quickly realised he needed to salvage the situation he was in as, at this rate, he was likely to be thrown in prison for treachery or worse.

"I'm sorry. Hey. I'm not a spy. I'll go. I'm just a little bit dazed after my crash and am unsure where I am. And your wings aren't helping either. I keep getting distracted; they're so pretty."

The girl smiled shyly. He smiled back. He knew flattery would work; it had got him out of a lot of pickles in a previous life.

The bowtie-wearing man edged forward to study the wings more closely. "I do like your wings," he said. "They match the colour of the night sky and, look, they even have little stars on them. Do you like your wings?"

"Yes," Katie breathed. She looked up into the man's green eyes and asked, "Did you really mean it when you said you were going?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Katie giggled nervously.

The man was curious. He wanted to find out more about this Lumbter; particularly if the other residents had wings. But it wasn't up to him to make the decision.

"Tell you what. Let's start again and then you can decide." The man spun round in a circle and waved his hands around wildly. "So, let's pretend my blue box has just arrived. Quite noisily too, I might add." He began to imitate the noise of his ship.

Katie giggled, "You are funny."

The man smiled and continued, "The box lands. The door opens and I step out. And I say: Hello, I'm the Doctor. I'm sorry but I seem to have crash landed. Could you help me out?"

"I am Princess Katie of Lumbter," she replied regally, "And if you follow me, I can get you some help."

The Doctor nodded and allowed Katie to lead him away from his box. Only time would tell whether Katie was taking him to get arrested or if she was genuinely offering to help him.


	14. Whouffle OTP (Rating: K)

**A prompt from the otpprompts page on tumblr: Imagine your OTP's OTP being themselves. I know, I know, there are other prompts that I still have to do. I've just wrote this one quickly so you know I'm still here. It's been crazy busy for me in real life and I just haven't had the time to sit down and write my other prompts. I will get around to them but I want to be able to take my time and do a good job of them. So, to keep you occupied for at least a short while, have this (slightly cracky) whouffle prompt :).**

The Doctor taught her everything about the universe. Clara taught him everything about modern life. She didn't really intend to; the Doctor was so curious that he'd ask about anything. All this curiosity had culminated in the Doctor starting his own blog on Tumblr. One day, while scrolling through his dash, a word came up and he wanted to know what it meant.  
"Clara, what does OTP mean?"

"It means One True Pairing."

The Doctor still looked confused so Clara proceeded to explain it to him.

"You get your favourite characters and pair them up because you think they'd make a good couple."

"You mean like us?"

"Aw, that's sweet. But OTP tends to apply to fictional characters."

"You and me are my OTP."

"Did you not hear the word 'fictional', Doctor?"

"Fine," the Doctor grumbled. "If it makes you feel better, I'll write a story about us and then we can be a fictional OTP."

Clara groaned slightly; she never should have introduced the Doctor to fanfiction. But once he got an idea, he just had to see it through.

"Clara?" The Doctor asked after he had been typing for some minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Who's your OTP?"

"Well, it's hard to say. I mean I quite like Ron and Hermione. I also like Captain Swan from Once Upon a Time but then there's also that detective and his doctor friend, what's-his-name."

"Johnlock?" The Doctor was incredulous. "And you ship them more than us as a couple?"

"I do ship them," Clara said sincerely whilst at the same time teasing the Doctor. "But they're not my OTP. The Doctor and Clara Oswald are my OTP."

The Doctor's mouth fell open. "But you just said that OTPs have to be fictional."

"Oh shut up and kiss me. I'm trying to tell you I love you."


	15. Pond Family Fun (Rating:K)

**Hello. I'm back and ready to write the prompts that have been piling up. So, anyway first up is a prompt from The ElectricLady who wants a family fun fic with the Ponds, River and the Doctor. This is set during series 6 so beware of spoilers. It's a bit more angsty than you were probably expecting and it does turn into something more fun as the story progresses. Enjoy and once again, I'm sorry for the delay in posting these next few prompts.**

The Doctor wanted to take Amy, Rory and River on a trip; a relaxing trip that wouldn't involve them risking their lives. They deserved it after all that they had been through in America. Things had been a bit awkward between them since then; the Doctor had a distinct impression that they were keeping something from him and it was making him even more curious. Although he wanted this trip to clear the air between them and be a fun and welcome distraction, a small part of the Doctor was hoping to catch the others unaware so he could then discover more information about those mysterious blue envelopes.

They were in the console room, deciding where to go.

"How about a picnic?" The Doctor suggested.

"No!" Amy responded, a bit harshly.

Rory and River looked sharply at Amy, as if they were silently reprimanding her for almost letting something slip. Fortunately, the Doctor had missed their look as he was looking at the console screen instead.

"Picnics are cool," the Doctor responded defensively.

"Yes. Yes they are." Amy was thinking fast. "It's just that I've eaten so many sandwiches over the last few days because of work and stuff that if I eat any more I'm going to look like one."

"You'd look good as a sandwich," Rory said. Amy looked at him quizzically and he clarified. "I mean, you're tasty. I'd still love you if you turned into a sandwich. Not that you're not good looking now, I mean, you're..."

"Shut up, you idiot," Amy said playfully as she grabbed his shirt to pull him in for a kiss.

"Oi, Ponds," the Doctor yelled. "That's enough of that. We have company. I'm sure River doesn't want to see you two snogging."

"Oh, I don't mind," River piped up. "We could always get in on the action and have some for ourselves, couldn't we, sweetie?"

The Doctor blushed furiously and River chuckled delightedly. They stood with their eyes locked on each other for a few seconds and then the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Right, picnics are out," he said as he danced around the console setting the controls. "How about a trip to a fun fair?"

And so it was that the four of them found themselves a couple of minutes later at the entrance to the universe's largest fun fair on Pluto. Although Pluto had never been reclassified as a planet, thousands of years into the future had seen humans venture out to Pluto and create a fun fair on its surface. There was every ride imaginable and the Doctor looked like a giddy kid as he stepped out of the Tardis. Amy and Rory followed close behind and burst into excited laughter as they saw where they had landed. River rolled her eyes slightly but she still had a wide grin on her face as she left the Tardis; she loved travelling with the Doctor, it was always fun.

They walked towards the ticket booth where Pluto the dog was waiting to allow them entrance.

"We're going to need money. What's the currency here?" River asked.

"Nah. We don't need money. Not when we have my trusty psychic paper," The Doctor pulled the leather wallet out of his jacket pocket and glanced at it. "And according to this, we are the winners of a VIP access all areas pass."

He showed the psychic paper to Pluto who waved them through.

"River?" The Doctor asked as he made his way to the barrier.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Just so you know, the currency on Pluto is tempered plutonium. Obviously, plutonium is radioactive but if you compress it into discs of 5mm radius and simultaneously heat and cool it in a vacuum, it will lose its radioactivity and will be perfectly ok to use as coins."

"Fascinating," River remarked as she followed him into the fair. The Doctor was undecided whether she was being sarcastic or not.

Rory, meanwhile, was staring at Pluto in the ticket booth and Amy had to nudge him to move.

"Is that actually Pluto the dog?"

Amy shrugged. Anything was possible travelling with the Doctor.

"Don't be silly, Rory," The Doctor said over his shoulder. "It's someone in a suit. Now are you coming in or what?"

They went through the barrier to join with the others.

Rory shook his head perplexedly. "Amazing. So many light years away from home and there's still men dressed up in animal suits."

"Did I say it was a man in that suit?"

"Yeah, Rory, it could be a woman." Amy teasingly reprimanded him.

"Well, yes, Pond, quite right," The Doctor explained. "However, in this case, you are both wrong. Inside that Pluto suit is something that doesn't have a gender and is definitely not human."

"Uh oh. Sounds ominous. I bet something will happen that will be the fault of the thing in the suit and we'll reveal what it really is." River said. "After we've done lots of running of course." She added as an afterthought.

"Didn't that happen in Scooby Doo?" Rory said to no one in particular; he wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Ha! Well, that, Dr Song, is where you are wrong. The someone in that suit is completely benign. Just a little Martian trying to earn a living."

"Still think something dangerous is going to happen and we'll end up saving the day. It's always the case with you, sweetie."

"Well, I can promise you that nothing like that will happen. I deliberately set the controls to a place and time that would be risk free."

"We'll see about that," River muttered.

"Oh yeah?" The Doctor challenged.

"Yeah," River challenged back. "Tell you what. If something dangerous does happen, I get your sonic screwdriver for a day." The Doctor narrowed his eyes as he waited to see what the rest of the terms were going to be. "But if, as you say, we are completely safe and don't have to run for our lives, you can have my vortex manipulator for the day."

"I'm not a gambling man," The Doctor began to protest.

"Aw, are you worried you're going to lose?" Amy teased.

The Doctor straightened his bowtie and said stiffly, "Course not. Alright, River, you're on."

River beamed. The group then began to explore the fun fair.

"You know what?" The Doctor said conversationally as they walked. "I'm quite looking forward to having a go on the vortex manipulator."

"As long as you don't mess with the controls and disable it."

"As if I'd do that. Oh look, Hook a Duck. I haven't played that for years. Not since I met Abraham Lincoln. Mind you, we used real live ducks then."

Amy rolled her eyes at his not-so-subtle distraction technique.

The Doctor, being the impatient man that he was, quickly got fed up with the game, especially as he was losing.

"That game is obviously rigged," he huffed.

His mood wasn't improved when they reached the next stall. It was a game where you had to use water guns to shoot down things on sticks and yet again, the Doctor was losing. He said it was because he didn't like guns but Amy and Rory saw right through him. The Doctor was just a sore loser, especially when he was being outshot by River. He soon perked up when River, having won the game, decided to give the Doctor her prize, which was a giraffe wearing a fez and a bowtie. The Doctor beamed widely and declared that the giraffe was called Humphrey before placing it inside his pocket.

"How the hell is that toy going to fit in there?" Amy asked.

"They're bigger on the inside," The Doctor responded nonchalantly. "Besides, I don't want to lose Humphrey."

Amy and Rory looked at each other, unsure of how to respond to that. River shook her head; it always amused her when the Doctor acted like a child. They just knew that today was going to be a fun day.

The Doctor rubbed his hands. "Right, who fancies a go on the Dodgems?"


End file.
